valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/A Circus Darkly/Senders
5d2g5 - Russly. Extremely active and honest FAW trader. You send me, I'll send you. Aiming for rank in the next event. Thanks! *6nbjk - AW/FAW Trader, active almost all day, i always send FAW back to those who send me :DDD *4nrmq - 雪☆4nrmq - FAW trader looking for traders for the next event // GMT+8, active 15 hours per day // Will send back all FAW to top 5 most active traders // Kills AW too but FAW will be given priority. *6b1os - AW/FAW (trader/killer) GMT+8 Help me and i'll help you! Don't help me and i can't help you. *6hle7 - Arroyo UTC-8 // FAW Trader (rank 153), do my best to send back to you, in need of senders to maintain rank. *6d6q3 - Carol - FAW TRADER and super ACTIVE, help me and i will help you. Please send your findings. * 6j3ra - Jitte - Looking for FAW Trader/Sender, I always send FAW back to people who sends me * 6qgg7 - Hentai - AW/FAW Trader' GMT -5 - Very, VERY active and honest, need to farm Arch Witches. I'll 100% send AW/FAW to those who send to me ( main priority ). Thanks. :) *6g8h0 - $teNga - I'm trader FAw, online 14/24, need many trader, send me and i'll send back as soon as possible..We are strong team together..Thanks *5v0q0 - E4＊ノニィン＊off/on - active all day (UTC+7) send FAW and sometimes AW when i run out of BPs. Need many FAW killers since i need this Lina girl in my deck. * 6k824 - Phenamenal - Highly active trader from 8pm - 3am EST (GMT+4). Trade exclusively in FAWs. Please do not send AWs. * 6jwiv - Mami★Tomoei: FAW Trader GMT-8. I send to those who send to me *6mfkp - Lune - FAW TRADER. VERY Active. * 6l5y5-Restia★-FAW/AW Trader, Ill be on all day.will send FAW if receive FAWS :D * 67425- Maki★on/off FAW Trader * 6h3kc Calculation - Trader, will send FAWs who send FAWs. Able to kill anything sent. Active throughout the day. *5aes5 - Mugi - Lazy FAW Trader. Not trying to go particularly hard on this event, but will trade a fair amount. Will be inactive the last few days of the event. *3o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) *6p7b2 - blade. im posting on his/her behalf, its one of my alliance buddies, its semi-active but sends a fair share or f/aws. *4tt0x - Caliwar, GMT+1, looking for FAW trader/sender * 5f8st - GC-ダング: FAW sender. *6xr3t - Sleepy77: new to game and looking for Comrades to help me★ *6glym - Rorona✩: Active FAW trader, I regularly sword for more FAW spawns to return those who send to me. *6i5n5 - Hiddenhero: Same as Rorona ^^^, Very active and looking to trade *50su5 - IGN Samomo looking for Trader that is active all day. * 6psps - ThatGuy: GMT -7 active alot of day. Active sender of FAWS and LOTS of high level AW *6j3g1 - Kuddles: GMT -5 Active most of the day. Trading with those who send to me *28cnf IR*Ghost Killer / Trader. Very active =D *66hvr - Analiza - need hlp to kill arcwitch *6k960 ~ Angel ~ Timezone : UTC +8 Active sender (FAW) WIll trade if possible! Thx~ ♥ *68212 ~ Yoru@hunt/work, Timezone: GMT - 5:00, Active most of the day, especially in morning, sending all FAW. *2mjgx - Jaeger or JgerFAW4FAW or Jger -TRADE. (GMT -6) ill send to those who send FAWs back to me. I'll kill ur FAWs most of the time * 6bgbr - ★メルン★( GMT-8) Trader, will send FAW to those who send their FAW to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. * 2pkvx - (GMT+2) Killer, have lots of light swords. Kill everything using all BP needed. Thanks * 6ofxy - Conner: (GMT -5) Active throughout the day I will send FAW whenever I get one and I can kill AW. * 4hn99- JJ (GMT+8) Active from 3pm to 3am will trade FAW with those who send FAW to me *Haz many swordz* * 6ad8r - Ikram : GMT+7, Active. I will send any AW or my FAW to you. Feel free to add me * 6dkf9 - Darkyrie: Active most of the time and will send AW and FAW when possible. * 6objf - Rafapoask : AW/FAW sender, active on evening. GMT - 3 * 68m44 - (GMT+1) Hi everyone, I am looking for players in Asia and the U.S. to make my AW / FAW and I also looking for players to send me requests for AW / FAW FAW and mostly I am sending you the mine, thank you. * 71eva - GMT-8 YoonA - I just joined today, in need of some strong friends! * 2h6v9 - GMT+8 ~ Ruru : Looking for Senders *6abtj - c_matrix FAW trader, active nearly all day, only looking for traders *3riht - FAW Trades - UTC -5 - Play throughtout the day, more so at night *6uugb - Pika: UTC-5: Playing throughout the day, more so after work hours. Looking for Traders (Trying to make top 500). Can kill AW 75% of the time and typically can't do more than 20% to FAW. *6e8y9 - Heavy sender, on a lot, please be very active. *6ed9b - Dust°On/Afk/Sleep, UTC−8 - Friendly ranker and active FAW trader. I keep track of who sends and make sure to return the favor. FAWs sent will be at ~49% HP. Have 3 comrade slots to fill. *4fxma - Yuka@TRADER, GMT-8, currently sending ALL the FAW I meet. I take the initiative to start sending FAW to those who add me but if you dont send back I will delete. Currently aiming for top 500. * 5LSDO - Lenneth. Looking for traders/senders. Active 18 hrs per day. Send 99% healthy FAWs. Have over 150 swords with your name on it :) Category:Comrade Requests